freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beast of Yucca Flats
| awards = | language = English | budget = $34,000 (est.) | preceded_by = | followed_by = | amg_id = 1:4466 | imdb_id = 0054673 }} The Beast of Yucca Flats is a B horror film released in 1961. The film starred Swedish former wrestler Tor Johnson and was both written and directed by Coleman Francis. This film was featured on the television series Mystery Science Theater 3000. Some critics have characterized this film as one of the worst sci-fi films of all time, even suggesting that it may be more poorly conceived and executed than Ed Wood's Plan 9 from Outer Space Plot A noted Soviet scientist by the name of Joseph Javorsky (played by Tor Johnson) defects to the United States. We first see him as he arrives on a plane in a remote location in the desert. He has a briefcase with him, and it is suggested that this contains Russian military secrets. As Javorsky disembarks from his plane, he and his American contacts are attacked by a group of KGB assassins. While the Americans stay to fight off the KGB agents, Javorsky flees into the desert, walking for (presumably) a great distance, and removing much of his clothing. Too late, it is revealed that he has wandered in range of an American nuclear test. The radiation transforms Javorsky into a mindless beast (the Beast). as the "Beast"]] After the Beast kills a couple in their car on a nearby road, two police officers named Jim and Joe pursue the killer, thinking him to be a normal human maniac. Meanwhile, a vacationing family ventures along the same road. After stopping at a service station to feed soda to pigs in a pen, the family's two young sons wander off into the wastelands where they eventually encounter and escape from the Beast. Their father searches for them, but is mistaken for the killer by one of the police officers, searching for the murderer from the air in a small plane. The officer opens fire on the innocent man, who escapes unharmed. Eventually the family is reunited and the police shoot and kill the Beast. A wild rabbit appears and nuzzles the Beast's lifeless body. Goofs and mistakes * The film opens with the murder by strangling of a woman who has just gotten out of the shower and is thus topless - it is implied that the killer sexually abuses her corpse. The identity of the murderer is never revealed and the murder is never discussed after that scene. The narration in the movie mentions that Javorsky's wife had been killed in retribution for his defection, but no clear connection to the opening scene is made. * The movie was filmed entirely silent. Narration, voiceovers, and some sound effects were added in post production. To avoid having to synchronize the audio to the picture, characters only speak when their faces are either off-screen or not clearly visible due to darkness or distance. Likewise, during scenes in which firearms are used, the muzzles of the guns are usually out-of-shot when the weapons are fired, presumably for similar sound-synching reasons. * During scenes of gunplay, many characters appear at first to have suffered life-threatening bullet wounds, then appear to have inexplicably recovered and show no visible signs of having been wounded. Quotes * Narrator: "Jim Archer, Joe's partner, another man caught in the frantic race for the betterment of mankind. Progress." * Narrator: "Touch a button, things happen. A scientist becomes a beast." * Narrator: "Boys from the city. Not yet caught in the whirlwind of progress. Feed soda pop to the thirsty pigs." * Narrator: "Joseph Javorsky, respected scientist. Now a fiend prowling the wastelands, a prehistoric beast in a nuclear age. Kill, kill just to be killing." * Narrator: "A man runs, somebody shoots at him." * Narrator: "Flag on the moon. How did it get there?" * Narrator: "One hundred and ten in the shade. There is no shade." References External links * *[http://jabootu.net/?p=533 Review at Jabootu's Bad Film Dimension] - includes screenshots *[http://www.hometown.aol.com/hauntedcoffee1/beastyucca.html Review at Haunted Coffee Corner] *Review of The Beast Of Yucca Flats Category:1961 films Category:American films Category:Black and white films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Independent films Category:Monster movies Category:Mystery Science Theater 3000 films Category:Public domain films Category:Science fiction horror films fr:The Beast of Yucca Flats nl:The Beast of Yucca Flats